Sims 2 - Notable Pre-Made Sim Face Templates
Notable pre-made base game Sims from The Sims 2 and the face templates used (or possibly used) to create their facial structures. There is no guarantee that all the said information below is entirely correct. Most suggested templates are definitely correct, but others may just be accurate assumptions. If anyone thinks that perhaps a certain template was or wasn't used to create a part of that Sim's facial structure, feel free to explain why. Volume One Notes: *Consort Capp's full face is made up of two face templates. The main template is obviously the 4th template because of the distinctive jug ears. However his full face obviously uses a second unidentified template because the ears don't protrude as much as they normally do, yet they protrude more than the ears of the other templates, but less than the 25th template (which is broken). *It's unclear exactly which template Miranda Capp's jaw uses, as it is customised to the point where it makes it difficult to tell exactly which face her jaw uses. It bears some resemblance to the 3rd, 4th, and 13th face templates, and although it resembles a heavily modified version of the jaw from the 13th face template, it remains tricky for me to be sure which template her jaw really uses. *Antonio Monty's full face, eyes, and mouth use a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the third skin tone for adult males, with the short spiky hair, combed eyebrows, stubble, and vandyke beard. The obvious difference is the mouth corners which have been turned up slightly. Gallery Mortimer Goth.png|Mortimer Goth Cassandra Goth.png|Cassandra Goth Alexander Goth.png|Alexander Goth Nina Caliente.png|Nina Caliente Dina Caliente.png|Dina Caliente Brandi Broke.png|Brandi Broke Dustin Broke.png|Dustin Broke Beau Broke.png|Beau Broke Don Lothario.png|Don Lothario Daniel Pleasant.png|Daniel Pleasant Mary-Sue Pleasant.png|Mary-Sue Pleasant Angela Pleasant.png|Angela Pleasant Lilith Pleasant.png|Lilith Pleasant Darren Dreamer.png|Darren Dreamer Dirk Dreamer.png|Dirk Dreamer John Burb.png|John Burb Jennifer Burb.png|Jennifer Burb Lucy Burb.png|Lucy Burb Herb Oldie.png|Herb Oldie Coral Oldie.png|Coral Oldie Bella Goth.png|Bella Goth Kaylynn Langerak.png|Kaylynn Langerak Goopy GilsCarbo (Pleasantview).png|Goopy Gilscarbo Unborn Baby Boy Broke.png|Unborn Baby Boy Broke Pascal Curious.png|Pascal Curious Vidcund Curious (Default).png|Vidcund Curious Lazlo Curious.png|Lazlo Curious Pollination Technician Nine Smith.png|Pollination Technician Nine Smith Jenny Smith.png|Jenny Smith Johnny Smith.png|Johnny Smith Jill Smith.png|Jill Smith Loki Beaker.png|Loki Beaker Circe Beaker.png|Circe Beaker Nervous Subject (Default).png|Nervous Subject General Buzz Grunt (Default).png|General Buzz Grunt Tank Grunt.png|Tank Grunt Ripp Grunt.png|Ripp Grunt Buck Grunt.png|Buck Grunt Olive Specter (Default).png|Olive Specter Ophelia Nigmos (Default).png|Ophelia Nigmos Ajay Loner (Default).png|Ajay Loner Lola Curious.png|Lola Curious Chloe Curious.png|Chloe Curious Erin Singles (Default).png|Erin Beaker Kristen Loste.png|Kristen Loste Bella Goth (Strangetown).png|Bella Goth (Strangetown) Tycho Curious.png|Unborn Baby Curious/Tycho Curious Consort Capp.png|Consort Capp Juliette Capp.png|Juliette Capp Hermia Capp.png|Hermia Capp Tybalt Capp.png|Tybalt Capp Patrizio Monty.png|Patrizio Monty Isabella Monty.png|Isabella Monty Romeo Monty.png|Romeo Monty Mercutio Monty.png|Mercutio Monty Titania Summerdream.png|Titania Summerdream Oberon Summerdream.png|Oberon Summerdream Puck Summerdream.png|Puck Summerdream Bottom Summerdream.png|Bottom Summerdream Albany Capp.png|Albany Capp Goneril Capp.png|Goneril Capp Hal Capp.png|Hal Capp Desdemona Capp.png|Desdemona Capp Miranda Capp.png|Miranda Capp Ariel Capp.png|Ariel Capp Cornwall Capp.png|Cornwall Capp Regan Capp.png|Regan Capp Kent Capp (Default).png|Kent Capp Bianca Monty (Default).png|Bianca Monty Antonio Monty (Default).png|Antonio Monty Beatrice Monty.png|Beatrice Monty Benedick Monty.png|Benedick Monty Volume Two Notes: *Prudence's facial features are made up of two face templates. The main template is the 4th template, however her facial features, use a second unidentified template which is obvious, given that her ears don't protrude as much as the ears of a Sim with the default 4th face template. *Lyla, Creon and Willow's corrupted facial features are genetic, so if they are resurrected and have any more children, they will inherit their corrupted facial features. *If Priam is aged down to a different life stage, his face will change shape, even though he does not use a broken face template. These changes are not significant enough to suggest that they come from a different template. This is most likely due to numerous changes Maxis made to the Sims' data during development. *If Cleopatra and Calpurnia are aged down to adults, their mouths will have what appears to be a long thin piece of grey string dangling through their jaws. Also if either of them are aged down and have children, their children's mouths will be on their foreheads once they become adults, should their children inherit Cleopatra and Calpurnia's mouths. This is most likely due to numerous changes Maxis made to the Sims' data during development. *Agnes' nose looks slightly different from the usual 17 Archcara nose. However the differences are only visible on adult and elder females. This is most likely due to numerous changes Maxis made to the Sims' data during development. *If Melissa is aged to an adult, her nose will be larger than the usual default 20 Archcind nose. Her underneck will also be slightly more prominent. This is most likely due to numerous changes Maxis made to the Sims' data during development. *Vicki's nose is slightly larger than the usual default 12 Archeeas nose. Her mouth is also a slightly different shape, and her jaw is slightly longer. However the differences are only visible on adult and elder females. This is most likely due to numerous changes Maxis made to the Sims' data during development. *Lyla and Willow's faces are slightly different from the usual default 02 Archbase template, even without the glitchiness. Their noses are slightly longer than the usual default 02 Archbase nose, the corners of their mouths tilt down slightly more, and their jaws and chins are slightly more prominent as female adults and elders. This is the version of the 02 Archbase template that is used for Mannequins in BodyShop when designing custom content. *Caliban's face is slightly different from the usual default 16 Archeeng template if used on adult and elder females, even without the customisations to the mouth. The nose will be slightly longer, with a wider bridge, and the jaw will be longer. *Olivia's face is slightly different from the usual default 14 Archcteu template on adult and elder females, even without the customisations to the mouth. The mouth will be lower on the face and the mouth corners will downwards slightly. The jaw will also be longer. Gallery Gunther Goth.png|Gunther Goth Simon Crumplebottom.png|Simon Crumplebottom Prudence Crumplebottom.png|Prudence Crumplebottom Agnes Crumplebottom.png|Agnes Crumplebottom Cornelia Goth In-game.png|Cornelia Goth Frida Goth.png|Frida Goth Victor Goth In-game.png|Victor Goth Gretle Goth.png|Gretle Goth Michael Bachelor.png|Michael Bachelor Skip Broke 2.png|Skip Broke Darleen Dreamer.png|Darleen Dreamer Skip Broke (Hidden).png|Skip Broke (Hidden) Gordon King.png|Gordon King Seth Zaidi.png|Seth Zaidi Willow Nigmos (Genetic).png|Willow Nigmos Creon Nigmos (Genetic).png|Creon Nigmos Lyla Grunt (Genetic).png|Lyla Grunt Luc Smith (Genetic).png|Luc Smith Melissa Sims (Genetic).png|Melissa Sims Patrick Jones (Genetic).png|Patrick Jones Vicki Sims.png|Vicki Sims Benjamin Cho.png|Benjamin Cho Ichabod Specter.png|Ichabod Specter Hugh Thanasia.png|Hugh Thanasia Rigger Mortis.png|Rigger Mortis Earl E. DeMise.png|Earl E. DeMise Tim Lee DeMise (Genetic).png|Tim Lee DeMise Peponi Muenda.png|Peponi Muenda Lerato Muenda.png|Lerato Muenda Brenda Zaidi.png|Brenda Zaidi Jessica Ebadi (Maid).png|Jessica Ebadi (Maid) Danielle Greaves (Strangetown).png|Danielle Greaves (Strangetown) Meredith Lillard (Strangetown).png|Meredith Lillard (Strangetown) Crystal Vu (Strangetown).png|Crystal Vu (Strangetown) Abhijeet Cho.png|Abhijeet Cho Mary Melons.png|Mary Melons Glabe Curious.png|Glabe Curious Knut Futa.png|Knut Futa Contessa Capp.png|Contessa Capp Cordelia Capp (Genetic).png|Cordelia Capp Caliban Capp (Genetic).png|Caliban Capp Claudio Monty.png|Claudio Monty Olivia Monty.png|Olivia Monty Calpurnia Caesar In-game.png|Calpurnia Caesar Julius Caesar.png|Julius Caesar Antony Capp.png|Antony Capp Cleopatra Capp.png|Cleopatra Capp Scribonia Capp.png|Scribonia Capp Octavius Capp.png|Octavius Capp Hero Monty.png|Hero Monty Queen Thebe.png|Queen Thebe Andromache Thebe.png|Andromache Thebe Priam Albion.png|Priam Albion Eetion Thebe.png|Eetion Thebe Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims